This is just the beginning
by Animequeen5
Summary: "I ran as fast I could, slipping through trees and jumping over narrow rivers. Freedom! Free from the pain and anguish I felt for years. Bye Father. My old life was now dead, while my new one shortly about to start" This is my first fanfic hope you like it. Different points of views and some opinions are welcomed. I DO NOT own Naruto or the characters
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast I could, slipping through trees and jumping over narrow rivers. Freedom! Free from the pain and anguish I felt for years. Bye Father. My old life was now dead, while my new one shortly about to start. I did not know where to go or to who to go to, but all I needed to know was I didn't want to go back to father. I couldn't take it any longer living in **_that house_** with **_him_**. The constant lashing of his whip to my bare skin, slaps that bruised my cheeks and made them glow red, and the intoxicating smell of hard liquor.

I pause to catch my breath, since I have been trekking through the forest for 8 hours with very little rest. I figured I was put a fairly great distance from the place I use to call home. I wandered around looking for a pond or a freshwater stream so I could clean and dress my wounds, made by the broken tree branches and thorny pushes that tore through my clothes and skin. I guess running through them I didn't register the pain 'til later on, but they hurt less than anything he has done to me.

After I was attending to my injuries, I started jogging. After jogging for hour and a half, I heard the sound of cars. Running in the direction of the sound I found a road. I figured I would hitchhiking with a complete stranger would be a good idea at this point in time. A dangerous and stupid decision, yes, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice. Either it was to keep walking through the area at a slow pace with a high probability that my father might find me, or to stop torturing my feet and lower the chances of being found and hitching a ride with an unknown person in their fast car to wherever far away destination they may be going. I saw a car; I started waving my hands in the air, yelling at them to please stop. They saw me and pulled over in front of me. When they pulled the window down, I saw a woman with long charcoal hair and ruby red eyes with a fierce yet gentle persona.

"You need a lift?" she asked.

"Yes please that would be very nice, but before I get in may I ask where you're going." I said cautiously just in case she was going back into the direction of my former home.

"I 'm going to my house in the busy city of Konoha." She said as I breathed a sigh of relief. I got into the car and buckled up. We drove in silence for about half an hour, but she decided to break the awkward silence "So what's your name young lady?" I froze, my mouth went dry. I dared to look into those piercing, questioning red eyes. When I turn to look at her I saw that she looked like she came to a conclusion, an answer, but also trust.

"H-Hi-Hinata Hyuga" I managed to stutter out.

"Well Hinata my name is Kurenai Yuuhi, so why were you standing on the side of the road earlier?" she questioned. I opened my mouth to give her an answer, but soon closed it because I couldn't and haven't come up with an excuse to give. I thought we'd be driving in silence the whole drive.

"Hinata, look I'm just going to come right out and say it. Are you a runaway or not? If you are, can you tell me why?" my whole body went stiff and numb. My heart picked up speed that I should have had a heart attack right then and there. Out of all the shock I could only ask "Are you going to turn me into the police?" she stopped the car for a minute, and looked at me with deep concern and care I haven't seen since my mother passed.

"No, I'm not going to turn you in; every person has a reason to runaway. I just want to make sure it's a good one." That was it. That was my breaking point. I broke down into tears. When I felt warm arms wrapped around me and hold me close cried harder. I've lived through hell in my family since my mother's death. And here's a person I just met, from hitchhiking on the road, showing me as much care and compassion than my father has shown me in years. We stayed like that for a good 30 minutes. I had stopped crying. Kurenai told me I could tell her everything when we get to her house, and that I was more than welcome to stay with her as long as I liked for comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to Kurenai's house, the first thing I noticed was that it was a traditional French Tudor style house. Shrubs and bushed of hydrangea, of assorted colors, laid parallel on either side of the driveway. As we drove up closer to the house, I saw that there was a ladder training red roses to grow up along the side of the house. We got out the car; I stared at the building in awe. "Beautiful isn't?" she said with pride. All I could do was nod in agreement.

She led me inside the house. The inside looked more classy mixed with casual comfort, but nice none the less. "Hinata how 'bout I show you your room, so you can shower and change and we can talk later." I nodded my head, knowing sooner or later we would have to talk about him.

She took me to the room that I would be staying in. There was a queen sized bed made of rich cherry wood with a matching and two end tables on either side of the bed. The bed was draped with cream colored curtains. The walls were decorated with a light tan and beige paint. "Well I hope you like it."

"Yes I like it." With that she left me on my own. I took this opportunity to look around the room. Just like all girls, the first place I checked was the closet. This closet was crazy ridiculous. It with walk-in, with four long racks along the left side of the wall for shoes alone. On the right side was a door with an automatic clothes rack that spins. In the middle was a show glass case for jewelry and purses. It was a shopaholic's dream wardrobe.

When I walked of the closet, I headed to the bathroom. If I thought the wardrobe was big, then the bathroom was gigantic. The floor was paved with pearl white tile so clean and shiny you could eat off it. Gray and violet licked the walls with color. To the side I noticed was a black shower with translucent glass and a Jacuzzi tub was tiled with black granite. Lined with soaps, bubble bathes, shampoo and conditioners, and bath salts of a variety of scents and herbs I've never heard of. The last two things that I look at are the toilet and the sink. The toilet was your standard toilet, only a lot cleaner than you would find most. The sink had a, just like the Jacuzzi tile, black granite adorned the sink countertop.

I looked up into the mirror and I was a little upset at what I saw. My hair was caked with dried mud, dirt, and a few leaves. My face was cut, and dirty, my lip was partially busted, and my cheeks slightly red. My clothes had multiple holes and tears throughout my baggy long sleeve shirt and straight legged jeans. I stripped off my filthy and threw them in the trash. Before I stepped in the shower, I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, and vanilla body wash. I set the scent filled containers on the shower rack. As I waited for the water to warm up, I took off, and undid the bandages from the earlier wounds made in the forest.

Once I stepped into the shower, the hot water pummeled my cut and bruised skin. "Ouch!" I hissed as the water ran over my cuts. I tried my best to ignore the throbbing and stinging. I was hesitant to use the shampoo, for fearing that the suds would burn and irritate my already broken skin. I poured some of the shampoo directly on my head and began scrubbing my scalp. When the first trail of shampoo suds hit my back, where one of my deep cuts was located I silently screamed "Son of bitch that burns!" I instinctively turn around and washed out my hair and let the rest of the suds run over my body making me cuss yet again "Fucking shit!" I gritted my teeth and sucked it up through the whole shower. I've got to be one of the only people who welcome the cold air after a hot shower; because it helped my cuts cool and throb less.

After I dried off and got dressed in some of the clothes that I decided to bring with me, I headed down stairs to face the talk I was about to have with Kurenai.

"Hey Hinata, how was your shower?" she questioned

'Painful' I thought. "It was refreshing to say the least." I said

"Well Hinata would you like something to eat?" I was about to object to the kind jester, but it seems my stomach thought otherwise as it growled. I laughed nervously. I was so embarrassed, that I blushed. And the thing about my blushing is depending on how embarrassed I am. I sometimes tend to invent a new shade of red on my face than humanly possible. In situations like these I only tend to turn a light pink.

After eating the ham sandwich and chips she gave me, questions started. "Okay Hinata, I'm going to make this easy. You can start when you're ready and feel free to ask me anything about me if you want." She assured. We sat on her brown leather couch; I took a deep breath and nodded my head to give her the okay to start.

"So why did you runaway from home?"

"My father became an alcoholic and started to hit me." Kurenai gave a look of shock and disgust, and maybe a little pity.

"When did your father start drinking?"

"A few months after my mother died."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a younger sister, her name is Hanabi."

"Did your father ever hit Hanabi? If so, did you leave her there?" she acted slightly alarmed that I might have done something like that.

"No he never hit Hanabi. I made sure he never got a chance to. I made up some story to my aunt saying that Hanabi needed a mother figure around." Like hell I was going to let my drunken father lay a hand on my baby sister. Something like that would make my mother turn in her grave if he did.

"Do you know where your aunt lives?"

"Yes. She also happens to live in Konoha, but I don't want to burden them or have them call my father."

"Well you're more than welcome to live here with me. But what if we visit your aunt and tell her this whole situation and try to get her to understand." She suggested. I nod my head in agreement thinking it is the smart thing to do.

"Do you have any questions for me Hinata? You can ask me anything." She said with a smile.

"Do you live in this house by yourself? What do you do for a living? Is it ok if I call you Kurenai? Can I have a hug? I can really use one right now." I said gasping for air afterwards. She looked at me with an amused look and a motherly smile.

"No I don't live in this house by myself. I live here with my fiancé Asuma. I work as a part-time psychologist and school guidance counselor. Yes, it's ok if you call me Kurenai. And yes you can have a hug." I started to cry again after that. The day I ran away was just the beginning of my new life and I was starting to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Sorry for not updating lately been busy with school and stuff. enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since I ran away, and it has been the best two weeks of my life. During the time I've lived at Kurenai's house, I've been extremely happy. I've even met Kurenai's fiancé Asuma. We had a very eventful first meeting.<p>

(Flashback)

I was down stairs getting a drink of water at night. Asuma had just come home from work, so I guess I didn't hear the door open and close. He came into the kitchen and hugged me from behind. I froze, he then started to kiss my neck and feel me up. Right then and there I freaked out and screamed. I grabbed the nearest object to defend myself with. Which just so happen to be the frying pan that Kurenai placed on the counter, that way she wouldn't have to search for it in the morning, and swung as hard as I could. All I heard next was a groan, a thud, and the sound of footsteps running really fast. When Kurenai came into the kitchen, and turned on the light. She was wielding a metal bat. She found me panting hard, frying pan raised mid-air ready to swing again if necessary, and her husband – to – be unconscious on the floor. "Asuma!" she yelled alarmed.

"Asuma? Your fiancé! Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok Hinata he probably thought you were me in the dark" she reassured. Asuma had started to stir, and moan in pain.

"What hit me? Who are you?"

"Asuma this is Hinata she'll be living with us for awhile" she answered. "Why?"

(Flashback End)

Kurenai told Asuma my situation. Ever since then, Asuma has been treating me like his own daughter, and though I tell him that he doesn't have to. Today Kurenai thought that it was time I visit my aunt, and tell her everything. We drove to my aunt's house, as we parked in front of the house, some happy memories at this house flashed through my mind, as we got out the car, walked up to the door my heart rate sped up. When someone opened the door, my heart skipped a beat. "Hello?" is all I heard before I passed out from the stressful situation.

I started to stir awake." Mother she's starting to wake up." A male voice reported.

I open my eyes, and blinked to adjust to the stream of bright light that decided to attack my eye sockets. After my eyes adjusted I saw standing above me my cousin Neji. He had long brown locks, and the same pupil-less eyes as I do; only his are whiter than mine, which seem to have a tinge of lavender. "Neji?" I sat up, but not to quickly, or I might get dizzy.

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" asked my aunt Hikari, who had just entered the room, followed by Kurenai. Before I could say hi to aunt Hikari, she tackled me into a suffocating, but loving hug.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. Ms. Yuuhi told me everything that happened. I just can't believe Hiashi could change so much."

"Aunty Hikari how is Hanabi?" and as if on cue Hanabi came through the front door saying "I'm home."

When she got to the living room, she froze and looked directly at me. We stared into one another's eyes. I tried to read her emotions, but if she inherited one thing from our father, it was his emotionless mask. The tension in the air was thick and heavy. So much so, that I almost choked on the words that I forced back down my throat. Next thing I know Hanabi is hugging me with twin waterfalls rushing from her eyeballs. I embrace her back and cry silently with her.

"I missed you so much Hinata." She cried out.

The small smile on my face faltered a little. I had forgotten that Hanabi did not know the type of man that father had become. Slowly pulling back from the hug, I looked at the eyes of the people who knew of the current situation, quickly looking at all of them for answers.

"What's wrong?" asked Hanabi looking a little worried. "Did something happen to father?" I cringed back a little, but this did not go unnoticed by anyone, especially Hanabi. Now she looked really scared.

"What happened to father? Tell me!" she was starting to cry even more, and becoming slightly hysterical.

"Hanabi, calm down father is all right." I replied.

I ran through my mind how to tell her about the situation, but the truth seemed like the best way to go.

"Hanabi," I take a deep breathe "father has become an alcoholic and he hit and abused me."

"What?" disbelief thick in her voice and the dominant emotion on her face.

The pause after that was deadly silent. She started to detangle herself from me. She looked me in the eyes and backed away a little, not far.

"W-Why would father do that? I don't believe you!" yelled Hanabi.

Tears started to swell up in my eyes, making them glisten.

"Hanabi, I know you don't want to believe it, but it's true. Father he, he didn't take mother's death very well, and then turned to liquor to cope with it." Sitting up and trying to stand up, I stood before Hanabi knowing what she was going to see would shock her greatly. I began taking off my shirt "This was its result." I said as I was now only clad in only my bra.

There were gasps and a few cries. Opening my eyes to take in there faces. Kurenai looked shocked, must be because she has never seen my abused body. Aunt Hitomi was withered away with tears uncontrollably falling out, making two heavy streams run down her face. Neji looked angry, if not murderous and shocked. Finally I look at Hanabi, she was shaking her head.

"Oh...My…God." she was on the verge of creating a new set of tears as she fell to her knees looking defeated.

"W-Wh-When did this start happening?"

" It was a few months after the funeral. I noticed he started to drink more. He started to-"

"Wait, then why did I never get hit, I was there for those months after the funeral."

"I lied to Aunt Hitomi, saying you needed a mother figure, since you lost mother so young, that way he would never touch you. I'd be damned if I let him touch you and let you live an abused childhood!" I yelled just as much as I declared.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! REVIEW AND ENJOY**

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the depressing reunion, Neji came to visit me a couple of times.<p>

"Hinata?"

"Yes Neji?"

"Do you want to go to the movies with my friends and I?"

"Ummm.." I was nervous about meeting new people, always and that didn't change. Then again I don't really hangout with people from my own age group, since father didn't want people to see the damage he had done. Maybe I can finally make some friends.

"Come on Hinata all you do for days on end is sit around the house." Neji argued.

"I do not!" I denied.

"That's not what Kurenai said" my face fell. I couldn't liewhen I wasn't trying very hard, or if I didn't have an alter motive.

"So will you?"

"Fine!"

"Okay, then go get ready, I'll be back to pick you up in an hour." He said with a smile on his face.

"What!"

After that he left me to get ready. I got ready within 30 mins. I didn't have much to go out in since I didn't plan on going out when I ran away. I was wearing a pair of old tattered jeans I had brought with me, an oversized blue long sleeve shirt, and the dirty sneakers I wore.

"Hinata?" I turned to face Kurenai.

"Hinata I know you don't have a lot of clothes and that your going out with Neji. So I thought I would give you some spending money to go shopping." She said as she handed me some $50 gift crds, a certificate for a free iPhone 4 and a free iPod and a $1000 in 10 $ 100 dollar bills.

"Um… Kurenai don't you think that's a bit much."

"Don't be silly, every teenage girl should me able to spoil herself every once in awhile."

The doorbell rang, I went to go answer it. It was Neji, he was smiling. All of a sudden, he looked a little disappointed, but slightly amused.

"Is that really what you're wearing to the movies?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Well excuse me, if I didn't think to bring fancy clothes when I ran away." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. How about I take you shopping a little bit before the movie? He suggested.

As soon as I nodded my head yes, Kurenai handed me a purse and shoved me and Neji out the door. We walked along the pathway to Neji's car. I stopped and froze. I don't know much about cars, but I did know that this was a black 2010 Lexus Hybrid.

"Oh my god, how did you get this? It must have cost you a fortune." Neji chuckled.

"You would think so but not really. I found it junked somewhere and a friend of my offered to fix it up for me. With the price of $50 and the chance to work on such a beauty." Neji told me as we drove to the mall(the movie threatre was inside the mall).

As we entered the mall, I was struck dumb at the plethora of stores and boutiques before me. I stopped gaping when Neji started pulling me by my arm.

"I thought we were shopping first." I whined a litle.

I wasn't an extreme shopaholic, but just like every other girl, I love shopping.

"We are, just as soon as we meet up with my friends." He said walking faster.

" Um Neji… I know it's a bit late to ask you this, but are any of your friends, I don't know girls."

"Yes some of them are and is is your lucky day, because one of them happens to be a major shopaholic." He stated as we made it to the theatre.

As we arrived in front of of the teatre's entrance, we were greeted by six teens.

"Hey Neji! Who's the lovely beauty behind you?" said a boy with untamed brown hair with tribal red triangles on each cheek. I moved closer to Neji and held on to his arm.

"Calm down Kiba! You're scaring her!" yelled two girls in unison.

One girl had long bleach blond hair with a long bang that covered her left soft blue eye. The other girl was rather unique looking in appearance. She had short pink hair and green eyes. Her forehead was slightly bigger then most.

"Neji is this your cousin you told me about the other day? Hi, my name is TenTen. I'm Neji's girlfriend." She held out her hand and I shook it.

TenTen was very cute in her own sense. She had two chocolate brown buns on her head and dark brown eyes with lots of kindness.

"Troublesome," followed by a yawn"Hey I'm Shikamaru nice to meet you."

Shikamaru seemed like a nice guy. He had black hair tied up into a ponytail that strangely resembled a pineapple. His eyes portrayed him to be tired and lazy, but I could tell he was very intelligent.

"Well everyone this my cousin hinata. Hinata, the one with the triangles on his face is Kiba, the bleach blond is Ino, the pinkette is Sakura, the one with the bag of chips is Chouji, the one with sunglasses is Shino, he doesn't talk much, and the one standing beside him is Sasuke. And" Neji was interrupted by a guy with the weirdest haircut and bushiest eyebrows I've ever seen.

"I'm the ever so youthful Rock Lee please to meet your acquicantance!" I cringed slightly from the yelling and the supposed 'nice guy' pose he displayed in a creepy fashion.

"Lee what have we told you about using your inside voice?" Neji scolded.

"To use it when inside."

"Anndd?"

"And in public" concluded Lee. TenTen then preceded to pat him on the head.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey where's Naruto?" asked Neji. That seemed like his cue because the boy that I soon found out was Naruto was running toward the group.<p>

Naruto had spiky blond hair and electrifying deep blue eyes. Three lines decorated each of his cheeks, looking strangely like whiskers. He was very handsome. His frame was muscular, but lean. His skin had a nice tan.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late" exclaimed Naruto.

He looked around at his friends then he spotted me, I looked down and blushed deep red. 'He looked at. I hope I didn't do anything wrong by coming here' I thought.

"Hey Neji who's your new friend" he asked still staring at me.

"This is my cousin Hinata," Neji announced stepping to the side so that I was in full view of Naruto "and Hinata this is Naruto a very good friend of mine."

"Hi it's nice to meet ya!" Naruto said holding out his hand fro me to shake it.

Blushing even more, if that was even possible, took his hand in mine. His hand was warm and bigger than my petite sized palm. When he released my hand, I felt as if all the heat had disappeared from my body, making me feel like an undead corpse.

"Well I think it's time we go do some shopping!" declared Ino.

"What? I thought we were going to see a movie" Naruto said shocked.

"We'll see the movie Naruto, but our new friend here needs to get some new clothes to wear" TenTen said taking my hand and gesturing to my attire.

As if taking in my appearance for the first time a sly looking smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh no, he's thinking again!" Shikamaru said worriedly.

By the look on his face and everybody else's you'd think they saw the apocalypse coming.

"Oh calm down, I'm not up to anything, I just want to try something is all."

"What?" Sakura asked cautiously while looking skeptical.

"I was thinking that I could give our new friend her makeover." Everyone was stunned into silence.

* * *

><p><strong>HAVE U REVIEWED YET? IF NOT PLEASE DO SO! ^_^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>"You... want to give Hinata...a makeover?" Neji questioned. Naruto nodded his head excitedly.<p>

My eyes bulged out of my head, I started to hyperventilating bit, but not because he wanted to give me a makeover, but because I was having thoughts of what he make me wear. not ugly clothes, but pervy clothes that I would have to showoff in front of him.

"Okay, fine you can do the makeover, but we have to go along to make sure you're not making her wear anything stupid." Ino complied with the suggestion, And with that we were off.

We went into one store and Naruto was shoving me toward the dressing room.

"First we have to take your measurements," I blushed that I would have to giv e my sizes to him "but don't worry that what we have Ino here for" he reassured me. I calmed down a little. Ino and I along with some measuring tape went into the dressing room.

Stripping down to my undergarments, I mentally smiled inside my head that must of my bruises were all gone. The only reason I preferred baggy clothing is because I didn't like having my body stared at by was shocked when she looked at me.

"Dam! I don't care how baggy those clothes were they shouldn't be able to hide all that!" I started to cover up a little.

She took my measurements and gasped in disbelief. "You have the body every guy dreams about!" she yelled loud enough for everybody outside the country to hear.

* * *

><p>*Outside the dressing room*<p>

Naruto had his jaw dropped with a slight red blush fom the neck up. Kiba's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke settled with light pink blushes adorning their faces. Shino and Lee remained unphased. Well Lee was shouting about the youthfulness of having a beautiful body, but not in the perverted sense. Neji was embarrassed that he just heard that about his own cousin. So much so he marched over to the dressing room and went inside just to yell at Ino and throw her out.

Everybody was stunned by this action whiched was followed by an 'eep' sound. After 10 minutes of silence both Hinata and Neji emerged from the room. Hinata was blushing profusely.

* * *

><p>I didn't dare look anyone in the eye. Neji then handed the girls and Naruto a piece of paper with my measurements on it. The girls were as shocked as Ino. Naruto looked like he was trying to cool off and remain conscious.<p>

"Are those real?" TenTen asked poking my chest.

"Yes" I whispered quietly. She then came behind me and started groping my chest, for what I think was for extra measure.

"Eep!" every male before me had a nose bleed, minus Shino, but he did have a blush.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the late update! The wait was caused by a combination of writers block and laziness! <em>Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! REVIEW PLEASE! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>After the embarrassing moment and regaining consciousness, the fashion show began. Naruto handed me a white piece of clothing and told me to try it on.<p>

"Naruto what did you just tell Hinata to try on?" Ino asked eyeing him skeptically along with Neji and Sakura.

All he answer was "Something tasteful"

"Hinata are you done? Show us what this idiot made you put on" Ino called, lightly knocking on the door.

I stepped out in a white sundress with a light purple ribbon wrapped around the middle with a tiny bow in the front.

"Oh you look cute!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Told you it was tasteful!" Naruto boasted. "Do you like it Hinata?" he asked.

I had a small smile grace my lips as I nodded my head. I really liked the dress, it made me feel like I was in a wide meadow having a picnic with the sun kissing and warming my skin.

"And you guys were worried I'd make her wear something weird" Naruto commented.

While everyone was either arguing or apologizing to Naruto, silently came over to me with clothes to try on. I looked at him for an explanation, or remark all I got was a nod of his head. I took the clothes to try them on. Everyone heard the click of the dressing room door and had stopped their discussion,

"Hinata are you changing your clothes back? Cause if you are stop we have more for you to try on!" shouted Sakura.

As she said this I came out wearing Shino's pick. Shino had picked out an orange cowl turtleneck with long sleeves that purposely covers my hands and dark blue fitted skinny jeans.

"How… How does it look?" I asked nervously. Personally I like it. It was comfortable; it was conservative and showed little to no skin. Plus it was cute, but a second opinion was always nice.

"Hinata did you pick that out yourself?" asked TenTen.

I shook my head no. "Who picked the outfit then?" said Ino curiously. "Shino did" I informed.

All were struck dumb, as the words left my lips.

"Shino you picked that out? I'm shocked and impressed!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes I knew it would look good. I dressed her according my and her personality" he stated.

"Yourself? But you don't like bright colors. And as for her personality what are you talking about?" questioned Kiba.

"She is a shy person so she probably doesn't like showing a lot of skin. And like myself I cover from head to toe most of the time. As for the color, I didn't think it was fair for Sakura and Ino telling Naruto no orange clothes on the way here" finished Shino.

"Oh Shino! You do care!" Naruto rejoiced. Naruto ran to hug Shino. When Naruto hugged Shino, Shino said

"Naruto I know I'm good looking, but I don't role that way" Shino teased. Naruto instantly let go of him and everybody laughed at Shino's joke.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review they make me smile! Also sorry for the late update.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! Sorry for the late update! REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>After going through what could possibly be a hundred outfits, I ended up with 20 shirts, 10 pairs of pants and shorts, 5 skirts, 8 dresses, and 15 pairs of shoes. The guys ended up carrying most of the bags. Some of the boys looked ready to drop.<p>

"Come on boys, pick up the pace! We only got a few more places to go!" Ino yelled.

The group of males turned pack mules groaned. "What could possibly be left that she needs?" Shikamaru huffed.

"Well there's accessories, bathing suits, underwear, makeup, and a trip to the hair salon" Sakura listed.

"Makeup!" Naruto exclaimed. "She doesn't need makeup; she looks just fine without it."

"I have to agree with Naruto on this, Hinata is one of the few girls that can pull off natural" Neji informed.

I blushed a little 'Naruto thinks I look good'. I blushed even more at the thought.

"True, but just imagine how good she'll look with makeup" TenTen inquired.

"Um… guys I don't really want makeup" I said quietly, but my words were not loud enough.

The group kept arguing for a while more 'til Shikamaru spoke again "SHUT UP!" they all went silent and listened "how about this, we shop for the other stuff first then we take her to the salon and see how she looks with make before we buy it? Deal?" Shikamaru suggested. The girls thought about it for a minute before deciding to do what he suggested.

The girls decided to give the guys a rest by going to the one place that sells both swimsuits and underwear, Victoria's Secret. Most of the guys knew that they should not enter the store at the risk at getting a massive kick to the nads.

"Okay girls sta" Ino stopped midway through her sentence as she turned around to address the girls.

We turned to see what she was staring at, only to find Sasuke right beside us.

"What?" he asked after getting tired of all the staring.

"Sasuke you do know you're in a ladies lingerie store right?" interrogated TenTen.

Sasuke seem to take a good look around, and then started to curse up a storm under his breath.

"Sasuke is that you?" all of us turn to see a girl with really short black hair.

"Hey, Carmen" Sasuke sighed tiredly

"Haven't seen you in years, when was the last time I saw you, when you were 11?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I was"

"You're not here with your mom again are you cause at your age that's just creepy" she stated.

Before Sasuke could answer, Sakura interrupted "Ahh Sasuke?" Sasuke seems to have remembered we were just here.

His eyes widen "Oh fuck my life"


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY ! Sorry for the late update by the way!**

* * *

><p>"Well Sasuke we're waiting for an answer "TenTen had arms crossed and her foot tapping.<p>

Sasuke looked momentarily scared for a second, but composed himself, sort of, if you call hiding behind Carmen with a straight face composed. Sasuke tried to look for a way to explain the situation, but Carmen beat him to it.

"Oh, don't be angry at Sasuke, it's not his fault. You see his mom use to come in here a lot and when he was younger she would always bring him along, so much that he stopped struggling to come in here after the 7th time around the age of 7 or 8" Carmen had finished explaining.

TenTen was holding her stomach laughing. Ino and Sakura were biting their lips to stop from laughing. I looked at Sasuke with understanding, didn't exactly peg him as the extremely perverted sort. Given enough time to catch their breath the girls finally let poor Sasuke relieve some of his embarrassment.

"I guess if Sasuke going to be in here, we might as well get some of the other guys in here to judge the swimsuit portion then" Ino smirked evilly. I think I had a heart attack for a minute.

"Okay, Sasuke go out and get four of the other guys for us please. And choose them wisely" TenTen warned.

*Outside Victoria Secret*

"Hey, what do you think happened to Sasuke?" Chouji asked aloud. The other guys try to think of the horrible things that happened to the Uchiha since he entered No Mans Land.

"He's probably getting a huge chunk bitten out of his ass by one of the girls" Kiba snickered.

"Yeah, I highly doubt he's going to walk out that place unscathed "Naruto said adding his two cents.

They all look toward Neji; he seemed to be calm about the whole thing considering they're shopping for his cousin. "Neji, how are you fairing, due to the fact that Sasuke could be seeing your cousin in her undergarments?" Shino inquired.

Neji looked up at Shino and began to speak "Like Kiba and Naruto said the girls are probably tearing him a new asshole and removing things that make him a man" Neji said clearly not worried about anything. All present males swallowed hard and thanked God they weren't Sasuke.

"Poor Sasuke, we knew thee well" Rock Lee bowed his head in small prayer.

"What do you mean by 'knew me' exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"SASUKE!" the guys shouted, minus Shino.

The guys gave Sasuke a once over and were shocked to see he was unharmed.

"How'd you do it?" Kiba asked stunned.

"How I did what?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was pulled by the collar by Neji who glared at him. Hard.

"Did you see my little cousin naked you sick fuck?" Neji seethed angrily.

Sasuke had looked at Neji calmly and slightly concerned with the crazed look he had in his eyes.

"Calm down, Mr. Complex. I didn't see anything" Sasuke reassured the angry Hyuga.

"Then how come you came out that place without a scratch or bleeding eardrums?" the ever skeptical Neji questioned.

All the other guys wondered the same thing, especially after the Uchiha started to look nervous and fidget. Finally shaking his head at whatever thoughts he was trying to ward off he said

"Look it's a long story that I rather not tell. Anyway I was sent out to retrieve 4 of you guys and bring you back to the store so you can help with the," looking towards the ceiling as if the word he was searching for was there or would fall right out the sky.

After not finding the correct wording 'Oh the hell with it!' Sasuke thought.

"The ones I select are suppose to help choose the lingerie and swimsuits" even Sasuke couldn't say that without red cheeks.

The guys were all momentarily stunned even Shino. After letting it sink in for some time Kiba got jump happy.

"Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" like a little kid high off sugar.

"Yeah… no. TenTen told me to choose carefully or it would be my nuts on the chopping block, literally" Sasuke argued.

Kiba immediately deflated and ran off to hide somewhere in the mall from the look Neji was giving him.

"Ok, now that that is over," Sasuke lifted his finger getting ready to point at his choices.

"I chose you, you, you, and you"

* * *

><p><strong>NOW ITS TIME TO PLAY GUESS WHO!<strong>

**Whoever gets the four guesses right gets honorable mention in the next chapter and gets to add a surprising plot twist to any one of my stories!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update! I just finally finished getting over writers block for most of my fics. So enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE! **

****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!****

**Also the winner of guess who is Naruhinalover20! CONGRADUALTIONS! You get to add a surprising plot twist to one of my stories. **

**Just PM me when you have it done or want to throw around ideas, and tell me which fic the plot twist is for.**

* * *

><p>The four chosen boys stood just a little out the entrance of the forbidden territory.<p>

"So what do you think it's like in there?" asked Naruto.

"I just want to get this over with" grumble Shikamaru. Neji nodded in agreement.

Shino remained his silent self until "They are just letting us evaluate and give commentary on Hinata's swimwear, not the actual undergarments" he explained.

Ino popped out of the store, slightly startling all the boys "Not true! Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino get to help to choose her bras and panties"

"Aww! Could you not use those terms when describing my cousin's underclothes?" Neji begged half covering his ears.

"Also why are Naruto, Sasuke and Shino help picking them?" Neji glared at Ino.

"Well Naruto because the makeover was his idea, so he should follow it through. Sasuke because he has some knowledge on lingerie, due to being dragged here by his mother when he was younger," Naruto and Shikamaru snickered, Sasuke sent them a look that should have burned them alive.

"And Shino because he is highly unlikely to show an outward reaction or give perverted commentary. Plus it'd be funny to watch him clam up a bit and try giving an opinion" Ino concluded.

"No comment" Shino stated.

"Well boys what are you waiting for, get in there!" Ino demanded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry the chapter was short, but that's as far as the writers block would allow me. Still review please!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I could not believe they were doing this to me. I knew they meant well, but this was just embarrassing. Especially when one was an attractive guy, one had a never changing expression, two looked like they rather not be here, and one was my cousin. Adding on top that I'm already nervous, and my face is red enough to look like my head might have its own nuclear explosion.<p>

"Hey girls, Sasuke brought back his chosen sacrifices" Ino called out as she and the boys made their way towards us.

"Now that the judges are here, lets go the rules. The boys get to pick out the first set of swimsuits and if they all suck the girls get to take over' Sakura announced like this was some kind of game. Which it might as well been since the girls were getting a sick kick out of it.

_'Wow my first time with girls my age hanging out with me and they're crazy'_ I thought to myself.

Naruto raised his hand to pose a question "What is she doesn't like anything either of one of us picks, what then?"

"Then she picks out something herself and we don't question it" Ten Ten answered.

"I have a question. We were told upon entering the store that 3 of us would be allowed to choose Hinata's underclothes. I just wanted to know if that was true or if Ino was messing with us" Shikamaru spoke aloud the thoughts of his fellow males.

I really hope they were joking, they must be "That's right" Sakura confirmed. Well so much for hope.

I saw Neji try to contain his anger. Yeah key word _'try'_.

"Okay swimsuits I can tolerate, but I won't have any males seeing, much less picking out Hinata's unmentionables" Neji declared.

"You know what, Neji's right" said Ten Ten.

"He is?" Ino asked confusedly.

"I mean think about it, a woman's underwear is meant to kept a secret from men in order to… surprise them" a smirk spread on Ten Ten and Ino's faces. I became paler, if that was even possible.

"Oh I get it! So lets say I wanted to put Hinata in this," she presented the group with a lacy black G-string "it would be ok because boys have to work hard to get a chance to see them" Ino said deviously.

At this point, I never been happier to pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update! So was it worth the wait?<strong>


End file.
